Nunca quise hacerte daño
by AriFloynter
Summary: ¿Cómo pude? - PONES


**Heeeeeeeey! Hola a todos! Soy nueva por aquí, y os traigo mi primer OS sobre McFly. Lo sé, es corto, pero tampoco tiene más el tema, no sé ._. (ya veréis vosotros mismos). Y no sé, que si os gusta y eso, reviews gracias. Y si no también. Que hay que mejorar y eso jeje.**

**Bueno le dedico este OS a mi gemelita que me dio tanto la brasa para que escribiera fics de McFLY que no estaría aquí si no fuera por ella jijiji :3**

**Bueno, una cosa más, puede que de aquí un tiempo (ya he empezado a escribir) me tengáis dando la lata con una idea que tengo de 7 capítulos (aunque dudo que sean de extensión gigante, como ya digo en mi bio, me cuesta porque soy vaga xDDD). A ver si consigo hacer 3 caps y entonces sí empiezo a colgar (que no quiero dejar a medias a la gente DDD:).**

******Y me dejo de paridas y os dejo leer.**

**Hope you enjoooy! :33**

* * *

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Es la verdad. Nunca quise. Incluso puedo añadir que nunca podría haberlo hecho. Como han cambiado las cosas…

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Siempre fuiste perfecto. Desde que entré por la puerta aquel día, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Cada minuto, cada segundo, los convierto en horas de pensamientos hacia ti. Sentimientos que no dejan de brotar de mí como una cascada y que nunca pararán.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Es la única verdad. Siempre te quise, y siempre lo haré. Éramos la fusión perfecta, aquella que crees que jamás encontrarás. ¡Cuán equivocado estabas! Ya que tú no creías lo mismo.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Mi amor por ti era tan inmenso como el océano. Tan puro como el cristal. Y tan fuerte como una roca. Las palabras más bellas del mundo se quedan cortas cuando quiero hablar de ti. Tu forma de ser, tus rasgos, todo en ti era perfecto. Parecías un ser cincelado en mármol, tan magnífico como cualquier escultura de la Grecia clásica que se anteponía ante mí como mi Dios. Porque sí, tú eras mi luz, mi guía, mi esperanza.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Por favor, perdóname. Mis sentimientos fueron creciendo, e intenté esconderlos al no ser correspondido. ¡Cómo escuece aún la herida de no ser amado! Pero nunca te lo eché en cara. Cada persona es libre de amar. Yo, decidí quererte a ti.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

No dejo de repetir este mantra porque será mi epitafio. La cruda y triste realidad. Anhelo cada rasgo de ti: tus rizos castaños, tus dientes casi perfectos, tu sonrisa especial, tu constelación de pecas adornando tu cuerpo… Todo tú. Deseo cada parte de ti, que nunca fueron mías y que nunca lo serán.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

¿Pero sabes? Dicen que el amor vuelve loco a muchos. Puede que yo fuera uno de ellos. O puede que no. Solo sé que cada día te amo más que el día anterior, y que nunca podré dejar de hacerlo.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Me estoy empezando a volver incoherente. Pero es difícil escribir cuando has empezado a llorar. Ahora mismo una brecha se está abriendo en el mismo centro de mi corazón. ¿Cómo, cómo pude hacerte esto?

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Mi móvil suena a lo lejos. Será Tom o Harry. Sí, nuestros mejores amigos. Nuestra fusión perfecta. Esa fusión que yo he roto para siempre, y que no podré arreglar en toda mi existencia.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Aún recuerdo el día que te dije lo que sentía. Recuerdo como me abrazaste, me dijiste que me querías pero de otra forma. Y dolió. Mucho. Pero no cambiaste tu forma de ser conmigo, cosa que agradecí interiormente. Aunque de otra manera, me amabas. Eso ya bastaba.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

¿Cuándo dejó de bastar? No puedo afirmarlo con exactitud. Cada día que pasaba mi deseo crecía y consumía cualquier pensamiento coherente a su paso. Y en ese momento, enloquecía de amor. Necesitaba tenerte. Tenías que ser mío.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué destruí aquello que amaba? ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?

Me está costando lo indecible escribir esta carta, debido a las lágrimas. Las lágrimas que vierto sobre ti. Miro tu cara, sin ninguna expresión, una vez más. Miro tu pecho ensangrentado de nuevo, y siento como me muero por dentro. ¿Cómo he podido?

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Pero lo hice. Sentado sobre tu cuerpo, ahora inerte, lo hice. Vuelvo a escuchar el móvil sonar. Esta vez es el tuyo. ¡Cómo he podido hacerlo!

A pesar de estar sin vida, tu cara continúa siendo lo más bello de este planeta. Aún ahora conservas esa expresión angelical, ahora desgarrada en una mueca que hiciste al darte cuenta de la daga que tenía en mi mano.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Aún no he soltado la daga. Mi mano no me permite hacerlo. Está engarrotada a su alrededor, como si al no soltarla no fuera real nada de lo que ha pasado. Pero sí lo es. Por eso he perdido toda razón de vivir. Me desangro por esa brecha que yo mismo he abierto, que nunca ulcerará. Es imposible. He perdido todo aquello por lo que merece la pena seguir respirando.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Por eso, cuando miro tu cara, ahora pálida y sin vida, me siento morir. Siento que no podré superar esto. Acaricio tu cara, y pienso en lo mucho que te amo. En cómo no fue suficiente. Preferiste a una mujer antes que a mí, la persona que te lo daba todo a cambio de nada.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

No era mi intención. Y en el fondo, tú me hiciste más daño a mí que yo a ti. Pero no tengo perdón. Lo sé. Y merezco morir por ello.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Creo que en el fondo he hecho esto porque no puedo vivir sin tenerte, pero tampoco quiero morir mientras tú estés con vida. Por eso, amor mío, debía hacerlo. Espero que lo entiendas.

Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Me agacho a besar tus labios. Por primera vez. Pero no es lo mismo. Yo quería que me besaras y abrazaras, que me amaras, que viéramos puestas de sol juntos, o películas, o cualquier otra tontería. Seguir haciendo música, casarnos,… Vivir una vida contigo. Pero no ha podido ser así. La daga sigue fuertemente entre mis manos. Y me siento morir, cada vez más. Por eso, hundo el cuchillo en mi abdomen, sintiendo una punzada de dolor atravesar hasta mi alma.

Me desplomo encima de ti, mientras escucho como alguien aporrea la puerta. Es Tom. Esta vez ha llegado tarde, demasiado…

Nunca quise hacerte daño.


End file.
